super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
Welcome to the Rules Page. Here you will find the standard Rules and Guidelines that are expected to be followed on the wiki. Please adhere to the rules so that you will not face a ban. An Overview on Bans Bans, aka "Blocks", is a temporary or permanent suspension from the wiki. These bans are usually caused by the breaking of the rules below. If a rule has a bracket Box next to it, with a number in it, it usually means how long the ban will last if that rule is broken. If the word “Indefinite” is next to it, it means that it is up to the admin (who bans the user), in how long that specific ban will last. Article Guidelines are the rules for writing and creating articles. There are no consequences for these rules, but it is suggested you take these into consideration. *Make sure to proofread your article. *Always make sure that sentences make sense. *Try to refrain from using slack/abbreviated terms, such as "camera" being "cam". This is unprofessional. For proper abbreviations, see our guide on that. *Try not to reference the current reader as you, or the editor and the player as we. Simply refer to the reader as the player or one of the characters from the game. General Rules are general rules for the entirety of the wiki. Most will have consequences if they are broken. *No vandalism. Not only does nobody like that, nobody wants to see complete nonsense on hardworked pages. Indefinite *No false info. We are trying to let new players to know all the info they need. then 1 month *No underage users please on age of user. This is due to COPPA laws and FANDOM‘s Terms Of Use. Note that underage people can still visit and read pages on the wiki. *No harassment. This includes posting rude/threatening messages on their walls. [ 2 warnings, then 1 week ban, then infinite ban. Chat kick too. ] *No excessive swearing or any words considered offensive. [ Warning, then 1 week ban ] *Do not cyberbully. Not only is this illegal by law, but it can offend people and possibly refer to dark consequences. [ Warning, then 1 month ban ] *Please respect the series. If you don’t like it, then please go to another wiki. *Do not self advertise your wikis or any other thing for that matter in Article Comments, the Forums, or Blogs/Blog Comments. Self Advertising can be considered spam. You may self advertise on your user page. *You may post fan art on the Fun and Games board in the forums, but never post fan art or anything else similar outside of an imgur based image on your user page/blogs/forum post Warning, then 20 day ban. *Posting extremely innapropiate videos or photos, such as Sexual Content, will land the offender an infinite ban. *Don't put unrelated images in articles, such as a Tox Box image in Mario's page. placement warning, then 1 week ban *Making any bad, racist, or horrid jokes about other user(s) will cause an warning, then an infinite ban. *'Do NOT Express your political views'. We understand that you may not like the political status in the world, but keep your views to yourself. months Media are rules for media. *Only post Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS related image in articles. *Please refrain from posting gameplay videos unless there is no image of the player and no/little commentary. We all like hearing the funny reactions from Let's Players, but some people want profession. Also, please refrain from using videos with wordmarks such as Hypercam. If possible, remove all human voices and pictures from the video. Also, the better quality, the more enjoyable. *If you would like to upload anything unrelated to SM64, you may, but you must place the image in the Off Topic category. Templates *Check the template page before adding a template to an article. If this message appears: then do not add it to an article. * You may add templates to your user page, For example , but certain templates such as you may not use. Ask an admin which user templates you may use. Commenting *One word comments or spam will be deleted. *Unrevelant comments to blog posts or forums will be removed. *Using too many swear words is not allowed, as this wiki will be viewed by younger audiences. *Try not to place too many comments on the same page only about edits, reverts, etc. *While not technically an offense, please refrain from talking about grotesque or dark matters that can scare viewers, especially younger ones. This may include cultural references or mature content. Message Wall Your Message wall is rather important, so *Automated messages will not be replied to, though in very rare cases they might. *If a user is harassing you in your message wall, tell an admin, and refrain from taking matters into your own hands. *Comment limits do not apply here. Forums *Don't post random comments in the forums just for badges. *Try to refrain from using profane words often. While we won't care about mild ones, ones that are generally more offensive will be removed. Remember, younger people will visit this wiki. *Be kind, do not be racist, and don't judge people based on their real life statistics, and so on. Treat everyone as you want to be treated. Admin/Bureaucrat Rights only applies to admins and bureaucrats. Admins may never abuse their rules, so only block users with a perfect reason, act as if you were a normal user, close threads only if nessecary, and always be reasonable. Do not promote users to adminship who have had a irresponsible background (as in, they have had multiple violations of the rules), have been banned before, or would not qualify for the job. Also, do not be hesitant to demote admins with poor behavior. ---- Category:Special